


与蝎共眠于此

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Hallucinogens, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 人类白领！雷/性爱机器人！滅警告：电子毒品/合成致幻剂暗示，滅为站街设定，公共场合性行为，隐奸。
Relationships: Ikazuchi/horobi





	与蝎共眠于此

**Author's Note:**

> 人类白领！雷/性爱机器人！滅  
> 警告：电子毒品/合成致幻剂暗示，滅为站街设定，公共场合性行为，隐奸。

“这一年非常感谢您的帮助，来年也请多多指教。”公司赶紧在新的一年爆炸吧。

雷是讨厌无节制加班的，他每天起床的第一件事就是许愿晨间新闻上出现公司的社长被劳动法裁决，要不是因为家里还有正在上学的弟弟，他早就抱着纸箱去袭击在天台抽烟的高层们了。即使再爱机械的维修和监管也有极限，再说他的第一志愿本来是去航天局的，也被因为弟弟无人照顾而无期限搁浅。  
但是今天是今年的最后一天，几乎没有加班，甚至还有时间回家跟弟弟看红白歌会或者探索频道，他还是在一瞬间放下了对公司的仇恨。

“啊——雷前辈，先别急着走，公司的年会就是今天。”

雷第二讨厌的就是年会和酒局。他在经历了居酒屋的来回三次呕吐之后在夜风中终于找到了一点自己，那种酒臭与烤肉臭混合而成的大叔专属臭味缠绕在自己西装上，雷甚至都没有力气反抗这个现实，他现在就想喝一口温暖的红豆汤。  
想喝红豆汤啊。  
雷的眼神飘忽不定，因为疲惫而不能保持平衡地随意走路着，像没有规矩的高中生，他到处张望，寻找着自动贩卖机。  
有红豆汤的自动贩卖机…。  
雷拐过两条大道，走过一条马路，路过无数家灯红酒绿的夜店，终于在一条狭窄的巷子里找到了一台自动贩卖机。他哆哆嗦嗦在寒风里面开始翻找自己的钱包里的零钱，想在将近凌晨的冬夜还喝着红豆汤就是一种幸福的他却在下一秒发现所有的零钱都拿去付烤肉的分摊费陷入了绝望。  
“啊，那边的先生！”雷撇见站在街巷边的西装男人。  
虽然好像是穿的裙子，雷走近才发现。  
“你有五张一千円吗，我这里有…”雷才将一万円和五千円的纸币拿出来，就被对方全部收下。  
等、等等，这人是想抢钱吗。  
“欢迎光临。”男人居然在模仿便利店的声音！  
“哈？”  
“修玛吉亚很乐意为你服务。”

“哈？”

用于性爱工具的修玛吉亚一直存在，在社会发展的今天他们的合法和社会认同程度跟公众接受红灯区并无区别，这些成批的、拥有着丰富色情知识和性爱技巧的修玛吉亚会被摆在成人用品店合法出售，进入红灯区里面被系统地管理和工作。然而，对于报废了的性爱修玛吉亚来说，他们通常会被送入原工厂等待销毁，从这里面侥幸逃出的，便是游离在人类社会街巷的廉价妓女。  
雷被修玛吉亚亲吻着，他的大脑几乎停滞了，只剩下一个公文包摔在地上的声音，咔嗒两声正如他现在崩坏的常识线。  
“你给我等一下！”雷叫停了这场闹剧。  
“还剩下五十九分钟三十秒。”  
“啊？一万五千円只有一个小时吗！？”雷愤怒地叫起来。  
虽然雷明白这些行业，无论怎么样都会陪着上司去过可疑的夜店，但是他对此并没有任何爱好，生理性的需求也不过是以前的女友，时间久远可以追溯回高中时期。  
“五十八分钟四十八秒。”  
“暂停！”  
“不能退款的。”  
“没说这个！”  
“五十八分钟二十秒。”  
“……你这混账！”

雷还是屈服了，在这种整个国家都在庆祝跨年的时间，没有哪一个警察愿意听自己诉说被一个性爱型修玛吉亚抢了钱的故事，再则，他不想登上明天的趋势。

还浪费了五分钟。

“穿得好奇怪....”雷嘟囔着，虽然从来没有真正接触过性爱型修玛吉亚，但他在色情杂志上见到的并不是这样的。  
“是最后的雇主要求的。”修玛吉亚解释道，他蹲下来用牙齿拉开了雷的西装裤拉链。  
“啊，等等，喂....”  
雷最后的酒意全然消失，他看着自己的阴茎被修玛吉亚含入口中如同幼儿吮吸着，柔软的人造舌头挑动着他的龟头，在前端打着转，手指揉捏着他的睾丸。  
雷双腿颤抖着，被舔舐的快感传到大脑迸发兴奋的讯息，他大喘气着，因为街巷的不远处便是来回路过的行人，羞耻感和快感同时在他耳边低语，被暴露的变态般的快感让他下意识地抓住了修玛吉亚金色的头发，使力让对方吞咽到了小舌的位置。  
修玛吉亚缓让已经被舔得半勃起的阴茎缓慢地脱离出自己口中，连出一丝透明的唾液，挂在了自己的嘴边。  
“那么，你要选择哪一种？”修玛吉亚缓慢站起来，他的头发被雷抓得杂乱不已。  
“哪一种？”雷的性兴奋才刚刚开启就被强行打断。  
修玛吉亚将自己的衣摆提起含在嘴里，他露出了贴身的黑色丁字裤，蕾丝的花纹在霓虹灯的光线下模糊了形状。修玛吉亚手指勾扯下这一层薄布，露出还塌软着的阴茎，他的小腹下光滑得像一个少女，没有任何的毛发。修玛吉亚揉搓着将自己的阴茎抚在自己小腹上，露出了他的小穴，在这会阴中间打开的穴被他的手指撑开，从其中还流出早已准备好的人工模拟润滑液。  
等等...太...糟糕了吧......。雷这么想着，他社会上的“常识”的确还没达到这个地步。  
“zhe li hai shi hou mian”修玛吉亚含糊地说着，他无表情的脸都看起来色情无比。  
雷现在脑子还在宕机，他吞咽了一口唾沫，他也没想到只是新年的加班让他碰上了半推半就的色情服务，就算才被很舒服的口交了但是心情总有点最后的理智防线，即使对方是没有任何感情的修玛吉亚。  
“还是想继续用嘴也可以哦。”修玛吉亚将嘴里的衣摆吐出来。  
“喂！不是！”雷本身的暴躁性格被刺激了起来。  
修玛吉亚即使被吼了也没有任何情绪波动，他不会有害怕或是尴尬，只是平静地呆在原地，看着小白领直至对方发毛。  
雷张了张嘴，他被刚才所见到的景象事实冲击得到宇宙黑洞里去了，因为今夜的整个事情都发生得太快了，无论怎么样他的初衷也只不过是为了一罐红豆汤。雷抓着自己已经乱翘开来的头发，疲惫的身体在驱使着他，羞耻的道德观囚禁着他，男女的生理在今夜已经不复存在。  
“三十九分钟……”  
“好烦啊！知道了！知道了！前面，前面行了吧！”

修玛吉亚比雷要高出不少，在雷将他抱起来时对方的额头沉下来抵在了他的额头上，因为系统模拟所分泌出的汗水和泪水也跟着低落在了雷的脸颊上，对方如此温柔又色情地注视着雷，就像在强暴慈爱的母亲。雷不自觉地亲吻着对方的嘴唇，看起来一点都不像在小巷里面嫖娼，更像寻求慰藉。  
“很累吧。”修玛吉亚轻声说着，他一手抚摸着雷的后颈抓挠着金黑色的头发，另一只手潜入了雷的西装里，用手指滑动着他的脊椎。  
雷闷哼着，他顶着这个男妓的穴，安抚的姿势却让他变得更加躁动，奇妙的痒直达颈椎激起他一阵阵的酥麻感，他闻嗅着修玛吉亚特有的金属润滑油的味道，从对方的颈部链接流出。他对汽油或是润滑油都有着几乎成瘾的怪癖，这一点他没有对任何人说过，这也是他为什么选择了检查机械配件这样的工作。那带有着甜腻的苯的香味从修玛吉亚的身体里散发出来，像蝎子的尾巴，紫红的荆棘，圈住他的脑仁。  
好痛…！雷忽然一惊，他从怪癖中惊醒。  
修玛吉亚的手腕表皮被弹开，柔软的血管像点滴针一样插入了雷的脖颈里，紫色的合成液通过这蠕动着的血管进入雷的血液中，他们融为一体。  
昏暗的巷子中，修玛吉亚的皮肤被霓虹灯染成紫色，他不再像刚才一般圣母犹怜的姿态，紫色的灯光让他变得模糊不清，他的嘴的运动、眼睛的跳跃、面部肌肉似乎也在抽搐中。雷脑子开始不清醒起来，与之前的醉意相比，这次的不清醒是无意义的欢乐。大脑里似乎开始演奏出了交响乐，又或是夏日祭时爆炸在上空的烟花，疲惫和理智完全消失，他退化成了麻木而又原始的幼童。雷的唾液极速分泌着，他开始更加频繁地像修玛吉亚索吻，黏糊糊的水声淹没在巷外的行人声中，只交换了愉悦的呻吟声在他们之间。雷兴奋着，占有着，他介于欢愉和暴躁之间，眼前的事物变得不真实，他看到了报错的对话框，一瞬一刹死亡的荧光蘑菇，明亮的闪光。雷还体会到了爱意，愤怒，毁灭与死亡，这些搅乱着他的大脑，他掐紧了修玛吉亚的大腿，将破坏的行为衍伸到最大的弧度。  
“遵循着你的冲动。”修玛吉亚耳语着。  
“你看起来像…”  
像消失的冥王星。  
“是吗。”  
修玛吉亚抚摸着对方的头发，反复向后梳理着，在激烈的冲撞中也是如此。

“啊…我好像，认识你…”雷的速度在增加，他闻着安心的苯，他的大脑几乎快要兴奋致死，心跳加快，血管舒张，手臂爆出青筋。  
“好像，好像很久没有再见…。”雷几乎流泪。  
“被抹去记忆一样。”  
雷对上了修玛吉亚的眼睛，对方笑容满切，高潮让他全身都变得湿乎乎的，苯的香气完全溢出，拨开了雷脑内的狂暴和兴奋。

“灭。”

是他的珀尔塞福涅*。

灭跪在地上，他的处理器已经承受不了的负荷，性欲干扰到了他的工作区，快感的化学物质在乱码中产生，他的右脸早已瘫痪，蓝色的人工冷却液因为没有了正常程序的控制而流满他的脸颊。他痛苦又欢愉，大量错误程序攻击着他的电子脑，所有的正常功能开始罢工，他几乎控制不住自己的行为。灭呻吟起来，附着在脊椎上的合金蝎尾开始脱落，像破碎的铁链从身体里滑出来，重重地扎入水泥地板里，又如同响尾蛇一般摇动颤抖。  
灭看着躺在自己面前的雷，如此温和和平静。

“雷……”

雷从休眠模式调回，他看见空气中漂浮着的灰尘在溜进建筑的阳光中像银河星辰，转瞬即逝又像在地球仰望天空的流星。他的视觉器缩放着合适的焦距，一百八十度地环顾四周，是熟悉的基地和司令塔。  
“你居然喜欢成为人类吗。”灭的右脸因为雷的梦而脑内高潮还处于瘫痪状态，右眼在不停地张合，皮肤模拟也在不停更换着。  
“你饶了我吧。”雷叹气坐起，将连接在自己耳机旁的数据线拔下，他贴心地也将灭的数据线也拔下，因为梦中过载的超负荷他都能闻到自己处理器的金属味。  
“欢迎回来，雷。”灭再次说着。  
“噢——”

消失的冥王星又回来了。

*冥后，一年中只有四个月的时间与冥王哈迪斯相见。


End file.
